The Pain Of a Family
by RealWinchesterGirl95
Summary: This is Steph's point of view while Sam is finishing the last trial. This is written for wondertogonder. She came up with this idea and asked me to write it so I really home I didn't let her down. I do not own supernatural.


"Sammy, Stop!" Dean yelled as we ran into the abandoned church. Sam's hand was glowing orange and he was just about to place it on Crowley's head. Dean raised his hands to show Sam he wasn't a threat and walked towards him. I stayed rooted too the ground as I watched the scene in front of me unfold. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. A human shouldn't be able to glow orange. A human shouldn't be able to glow at all! It was honestly creating me out a little. In all my time I've seen some pretty crazy shit but never this. I never saw when Sam had done the others trials, I was never with them. "Easy there. Okay. Just take it easy. We got a slight change of plan." Dean said. Sam looked ready to explode... Literally. "What? What's going on? Where's Cas?!" Sam questioned, he seemed a little freaked out. "Metatron lied. You finish this trial, you're dead, Sam." "So?" "So? You want to freaking die Sam? Are you really ready to leave this world? To leave Dean?" I paused for a few beats. Tears brimming in my eyes. "To leave me." It was barely a whisper but I know he along with Dean and Crowley heard me. "Look at him. Look at him! Look how close we are! Other people will die if I don't finish this!" Sam didn't care. He didn't care the he was going to die. He didn't care that he would be leaving Dean or I. When had he stopped caring about living? How have I not noticed this. "Think about it. Think about what we know, huh? Pulling souls from hell, curing demons, hell, ganking a Hellhound! We have enough knowledge on our side to turn the tide here. But I can't do it without you." Dean looked at me. I was now standing by his side looking sadly at Sam. "We can't do it without you." Dean said grabbing my shoulder and giving it a squeeze. "You can barely do it with me. I mean, you think I screw up everything I try. You think I need a chaperone, remember?" Dean did feel that way, heck I felt that way. But I know Dean never meant anything bad about it. Just that sometimes it seemed like Sam forgot what our purpose in this monster infested world is. "Come on, man. That's not what I meant." "No, it's exactly what you meant. You want to know what I confessed in there? What my greatest sin was? It was how many times I let you guys down. I can't do that again." "Sammy." my voice broke. I tear slipped down my cheek. "What happens when you've decided I can't be trusted again? I mean, who are you gonna turn to next time instead of me? Another angel, another - another vampire? Do you have any idea what it feels like to watch your brother just –" I knew he was hurt about it. Maybe if I hadn't gone off on my own and I was there for Dean when he called he wouldn't have turned to a vampire. "Hold on, hold on! You seriously think that? Because none of it - none of it - is true. Listen, man, I know we've had our disagreements, okay? Hell, I know I've said some junk that set you back on your heels. But, Sammy...come on. I killed Benny to save you. I'm willing to let this bastard and all the sons of bitches that killed mom walk because of you. Don't you dare think that there is anything, past or present, that I would put in front of you or Steph! It has never been like that, ever! I need you to see that. I'm begging you." "How do I stop?" Sam squeezed his had while blood dripped to the floor. The orange glow was slowly starting to dim. "Just let it go." "I can't. It's in me, Dean. You don't know what this feels like." However I did. I know how it felt when something was inside of you. Feasting on your soul. Dean pulled a bandana out of his back pocket and wrapped Sam's bleeding hand with it. "Hey, listen,we will figure it out, okay, just like we always do. Come on." Dean pulled Sam into a tight hug and Sam gave me a weak smile over deans shoulder. "Come on. Let it go, okay? Let it go, brother." It was a rare occasion when Sam and Dean would hug like this. Only when someone was pretty much on their death bed. The orange glow in Sam's arms starts to fade. Sam backed away from Dean and I and looked at his arms as the orange light that had spread in his arms was now fading. "Hey, guys." Sam said, gesturing to his arms. "See?" Dean said. But Sam didn't reply because seconds later his breathing was shaky and he was doubled over in pain. Dean and I ran to his sides and wrapped our arms around him, dragging him out of the church." "Sam? We got you, little brother. You're gonna be just fine." We made our way to the Impala but before we could get Sam in he fell to the ground. I could tell the pain he was in increasing by the second. "Sam, Sam?" He started wheezing. "Cas?!" Dean yelled EXTERNALLY loud seriously. I think he blew my eardrum. "Castiel?! Where the hell are you?" "Sammy!" I exclaimed. "What's happening?!" Sam gasped. I looked up at the sky. "Angels. They're falling." 


End file.
